


The Beast Of The Sea

by InnocentCurruption (OnyxStitches)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lapras POV, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/InnocentCurruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leaves as swiftly as she can. Terror fills her veins as she pushes herself faster and faster away from that cave. There are some things, some horrible ancient and powerful things, that just should not be disturb. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lugia and Lapras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133190) by http://guardianofire.deviantart.com/. 



The sea is calm as she slowly passes through. She's a Lapras in Johto waters, so she has nothing to fear. Except for the rare Gyarados, but she'll hear them coming before they can reach her.

Her kind was almost hunted to extinction by those foolish humans, but some remain in deeper waters. She is ancient even among her kind with their long lonely life spans. Humans would marvel over the centuries she has lived if she were dumb enough to let them catch her. Age and wisdom are cloaked around her in a protective layer she can never fully remove. Here in the deep-sea too far for trainers to get to and so far into the depths that no boat can reach her she is safe.

She has sacrificed nothing for that safety. There are some other Lapras in this sea if she grows lonely, and there is plenty of food to eat. This is her home, and quietly she swims along within it.

Then something strange comes forth. A land mass surrounded by whirlpools and waterfalls. Something, a memory from her childhood, draws her to this place.

Most of the few of her kind would have avoided such a spot for calmer waters, but she is a hardy soul. It takes time and energy to cross into those islands. She does it anyways.

Her four strong fins send her swiftly through the choppy sea and down below the islands. Something, although she knows not what, inside of her murmurs a warning. There is something old down here, she thinks. I should beware.

Eventually she reaches the bottom of the sea floor where she glides along for some time. She meanders past coral and rocks and small living things, but very few Pokémon. Those she passes by seem tense and fearful.

That thing in the back of her mind calls again to her. Leave, it says. Danger is ahead. She ignores it to continue on.

Deep at the very bottom she finds a cavern. The opening is huge and deep, but is completely covered in shadows. Her mind pleads with her now. Just go away from here, it sobs. Leave the monster be!

A flip of her fins propels her forward.

Inside the cavern is something from legends so old even she no longer remembers who first told them. The beast sleeping before her is white with blue markings. It rests on a ledge in the deepest cave in the seafloor of the whirlpool islands. It's nearly twice her size.

It is also staring at her.

'Go little one.' its voice echoes through her mind. 'This is not the place for one so young.'

A part of her is upset over being brushed off like a child. Another smarter part knows that compared to the thousands of years that thing has existed her five centuries seems like a sudden blink in time.

She leaves as swiftly as she can. Terror fills her veins as she pushes herself faster and faster away from that cave. There are some things, some horrible ancient and powerful things, that just should not be disturb. This is one of them.

Distantly as she swims off she remembers a tale her mother told her when she was just out of the egg. A story known far and wide when her species was not on the verge of extinction. The centuries have worn away most of the memory but she remembers what her mother called the ancient one she spoke of.

The Beast of the Sea, a monster indeed. Their sworn protector and their chosen ruler. The most powerful thing to ever slumber beneath these waves. It is said to control the tides and to have been born from the primordial waters that flooded the early world. If angered it could flood the world and destroy natures balance.

A beast indeed.


End file.
